There has been a long-standing problem involving closures for containers containing relatively dangerous chemicals, medicines, and the like in that the closures could be readily and easily opened with facility and the contents exposed for intake by children and others who are not aware of the dangers involved.
There have been many attempts to provide safety closures which require additional manual manipulation other than merely unscrewing or lifting the cap or closure before it can be removed. However, the heretofore-known proposals are either multipiece arrangements, cumbersome and unwieldy or necessitate a complete change in currently used equipment in order to provide for the necessary safety factors. As a consequence in some instances a positive lock is not effected and it has been expensive and time consuming to provide for the necessary new equipment.